There Was a Princess (episode)
There Was a Princess is the 20th episode of the 11-minute version Wiggle and Learn. Songs # There Was A Princess # Frère Jacques Plot *'Song #1': There Was A Princess Sam recites and sings this tale about the princess. Murray plays the guitar. Lyn plays the princess. Emily plays the queen. Later after the princess falls asleep and the forest grew around, there's supposed to be a gallant prince. That would be Sam. Captain takes over and sings the second half of the story. Wags arrives and greets the audience showing a book about Wild Animals. Wags greets Dorothy and tells her about the book. "Let's play a game. I'll be a wild animal from the book and you have to guess what I am." Wags hands Dorothy the book. Wags moves one of his arms back and forth and squeals. Dorothy says that's an elephant. Wags moves both his arms and goes "ooo-ooo-ooo" Dorothy says that's a monkey. Wags affirms a very big monkey? Dorothy guesses a gorilla and she's right. Wags says now he's a very tall animal, and he makes motions like he's raises one of his hands. Dorothy guesses a giraffe. Now it's Dorothy's turn. She looks in the book and hands it to Wags. Dorothy leaves. Wags looks in the book. Dorothy comes back with a brown blanket over her head. She goes, "rarrrr rarrrr rarrrr" Wags isn't sure. Lion or tiger? Dorothy roars again. Wags says he doesn't remember which one has a mane and which one has stripes. Dorothy suggests he look in the book. Wags checks the book and has it. She's a lion because she has a mane. He shows the picture to the audience. Dorothy laughs and says that's right. Dorothy and Wags look in the book some more for more animals. *'Song #2': Frère Jacques Transcript See here Gallery ThereWasaPrincess.jpg|"There Was a Princess" ThereWasaPrincess(Episode).jpg|Wags' welcome mat ThereWasaPrincess(Episode)2.png|Wags coming out from his house ThereWasaPrincess(Episode)3.png|"Ruff, hello." ThereWasaPrincess(Episode)4.jpg|"I found this book at the library." ThereWasaPrincess(Episode)5.jpg|"It's all about wild animals." ThereWasaPrincess(Episode)6.png|Wags leaving ThereWasaPrincess(Episode)7.jpg|"Hello, Dorothy, I got a book about wild animals." ThereWasaPrincess(Episode)8.png|"Let's play a game." ThereWasaPrincess(Episode)9.png|"I'll be one of the wild animals in this book ThereWasaPrincess(Episode)10.png|and you'll have to work out which one I am." ThereWasaPrincess(Episode)11.png|"That sounds fun." ThereWasaPrincess(Episode)12.png|"What would you be first?" ThereWasaPrincess(Episode)13.png|Wags looking up at the book ThereWasaPrincess(Episode)14.png|Wags giving to Dorothy the book ThereWasaPrincess(Episode)15.jpg|Wags acting like an elephant ThereWasaPrincess(Episode)16.png|"You're an elephant." ThereWasaPrincess(Episode)17.png|"That's right. Now what am I?" ThereWasaPrincess(Episode)18.jpg|Wags acting like a gorilla ThereWasaPrincess(Episode)19.png|"Um, you're some sort of a great big monkey?" ThereWasaPrincess(Episode)20.png|"I'm a very big monkey." ThereWasaPrincess(Episode)21.png|"A gorilla?" ThereWasaPrincess(Episode)22.png|"Yes." ThereWasaPrincess(Episode)23.jpg|"Now I'm a very tall animal." ThereWasaPrincess(Episode)23.png|"You're a giraffe. Can I have a turn?" ThereWasaPrincess(Episode)24.png|Dorothy looking up at the Wild Animals book ThereWasaPrincess(Episode)25.png|Dorothy giving to Wags the book ThereWasaPrincess(Episode)26.png|Dorothy leaving ThereWasaPrincess(Episode)27.jpg|Wags looking at the Wild Animals book ThereWasaPrincess(Episode)28.jpg|Dorothy arriving back with a brown blanket ThereWasaPrincess(Episode)29.png|Dorothy roaring ThereWasaPrincess(Episode)30.png|"I'm not quite sure. I think you're either a lion or a tiger." ThereWasaPrincess(Episode)31.png|Dorothy roaring ThereWasaPrincess(Episode)32.png|"I'm never really sure about the differences between a lion and a tiger." ThereWasaPrincess(Episode)33.png|"I know one has a mane" ThereWasaPrincess(Episode)34.png|"and one has stripes" ThereWasaPrincess(Episode)35.png|"but I can never remember which is which." ThereWasaPrincess(Episode)36.png|"Why don't you take a look in your book?" ThereWasaPrincess(Episode)37.png|"That's a good idea." ThereWasaPrincess(Episode)38.png|Wags looking up at the book ThereWasaPrincess(Episode)39.png|"I've got it!" ThereWasaPrincess(Episode)40.png|"You're a lion because you've got a mane." ThereWasaPrincess(Episode)41.png|"Look." ThereWasaPrincess(Episode)42.jpg|"Now I remember." ThereWasaPrincess(Episode)43.png|"It's lions that have manes" ThereWasaPrincess(Episode)44.png|"and tigers that have stripes." ThereWasaPrincess(Episode)45.png|Dorothy taking off the blanket while laughing ThereWasaPrincess(Episode)46.png|"That's right." ThereWasaPrincess(Episode)47.png|"Now how about we look up with the book together" ThereWasaPrincess(Episode)48.png|"and see how many more wild animals we can find out?" ThereWasaPrincess(Episode)49.jpg|Wags and Dorothy looking at the "Wild Animals" book FrereJacques(AreYouSleeping).jpg|"Frère Jacques" ThereWasaPrincess(Episode)DeletedScene.png|Sam in a deleted scene ThereWasaPrincess(Episode)DeletedScene2.png|Sam roaring Category:Music Category:Episodes Category:Series 6 Episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:2008 episodes Category:2008 Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Series 6 Category:Episodes Named After Songs Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 6 Galleries